Erendira
הויקיפדיה האנגלית thumb|ימין| Eréndira היא סרט דרמה משנת 1983, בבימוי של Ruy Guerra. התסריט נכתב על-ידי הסופר המפורסם גבריאל גארסיה מארקס . התסריט המקורי חובר בעקבות הנובלה "The Incredible and Sad Tale of Innocent Eréndira and Her Heartless Grandmother", אשר פורסמה בשנת 1972. הדמות של Eréndira והסבתא שלה נכללות בספר מאה שנים של בדידות שפורסם בשנת 1967. מחבר התסריט, הכין אותו מהזכרון, היות והמקור אבד. Ruy Guerra שילב אלמנטים מסיפור אחר של גבריאל גארסיה מארקס "Death Constant Beyond Love" על מנת to meet his narrative needs in the subplot of Senator Onésimo Sanchez. הסרט הוא הפקה משותפת של מקסיקו, צרפת ומערב גרמניה. הוא הופק בספרדית באולפנים במקסיקו: San Luis Potosi, Veracruz, Zacatecas. הוא זכה לפרס הסרט הזר הטוב ביותר בפסטיבל קאן 1983 העלילה נערה מתגוררת עם סבתה האקסצנטרית בבית עצום, קודר באזור מדברי סחוף רוחות. היא מנוצלת על ידי סבתה, Eréndira חייבת לעבוד כל היום. היא עושה את מטלות הבית, עד שהיא הולכת לישון מותשת. הסבתא חסרת הלב חיה בעולם משלה, מדבר לעצמה ובוכה בלי שליטה עם שירים צרפתים סנטימנטלי. יום אחד Eréndira עייפה מהעבודה ונרדמת מבלי לכבות את הנרות. אש הנרות מכלות את הווילונות והבית נשרף. לאחר שחשב את החוב Eréndira חייב לה להשמדת הבית ואת חפציה, הסבתא מחליטה שהדרך היחידה הילדה תוכל לפרוע סכום עצום הוא על ידי prostituting עצמה. Eréndira מגיש לגורלה ללא מחאה והסבתא לא מבזבזת את הבתולים של כל מסחר בזמן Eréndira לסוחר מקומי עבור 250 פזו ומזון למסע לשלשה ימים. כאשר Erendira מתנגדת, בעל החנות אונס אותה. Eréndira וסבתה לנסוע לאחר מכן במדבר בזמן שהנערה הצעירה מוכרת את גופה לאינספור גברים - איכרים, אינדיאנים, עובדים צנועים, חיילים והמבריחים המאכלסים את האזור. הסבתא אוספת את הכסף, עושה את כל ההחלטות, ומשלמת את המשרתים ההודיים. כעסק משגשג היא משיגה פרופורציות קרנבלים: שתי הנשים מצטרפות קולבים-על, ספקים, מוזיקאים, וצלם מסתורי. יום אחד לאחר שקיים יחסי מין עם צבא של חיילים, Eréndira נופל חולה והשורה של אנשים מחכים מחוץ לאוהלה פוטרה. לאחר מכן, יוליסס, בנו הצעיר של מבריח נסיעה דרך האזור, מתגנב לתוך האוהל אחרי האישה הזקנה הלכה לישון. Eréndira מוצא אותו מקסים; היא מחייבת אותו לשירותיה ומלמדת אותו איך לעשות אהבה. למחרת בבוקר יוליסס התאהב איתה. בדרך מהעיר אחד למשנהו, קבוצה של נזירים לקחת Eréndira מהאחיזה של סבתה שולחת אותה למשימתם במדבר עד שהיא מתחתנת. עשוי לבלי חת, הסבתא שוכרת ילד איכר מקסיקני להתחתן Eréndira ובכך מקבל את נכדתה בחזרה באותו תלם ישן. לערער כל ניסיונות נוספים על ידי הכוהנים להחרים משאבה קבלת כסף, הסבתא חייבת לקבל מכתב מלהעיד חשוב מישהו שהאופי המוסרי הגבוה של נכדתה. הסבתא שולחת Eréndira לסנטור Onésimo סנצ'ז, אדם הגוסס ממחלה מסתורית. האישה הערמומית נועלת חגורת צניעות על Eréndira, שלא יכול להיות נעולות מגלה הסנטור עד שהוא כותב את המכתב. העסק של הסבתא סובל נסיגה שנייה כאשר יוליסס מופיע שוב ומשכנע Eréndira לברוח איתו. התכנית שלו היא לחיות את הון מתפוזים המכילים יהלומים מוברחים על ידי אביו ההולנדי. כמה הראשים הצעירים לגבול במשאית הילד גנב מאביו. לבסוף נתפס, Eréndira שעונים מהמשאית נעצרה כמאהב שלה סובל הצלפה מאביו. הסבתא, מניעת ניסיון בריחה חדשה, נכדתה רשתות למיטה. עם זאת, זונות כועסים, חסר עסק כי Eréndira הוא בעיר, לצעוד לאוהל של המתחרה שלהם ולגרור את האישה הצעירה ממנו על הקללות של האישה הזקנה. עכשיו הסבתא היא די עשירה. היא וEréndira לחיות באוהל גדול ליד הים, המרוהט אפילו יותר מאשר ברוב פאר איבד מדבר הבית. האישה הזקנה מנגנת בפסנתר שלה, רוחצת, ונותנת פקודות לתשלומה עכשיו קשוח. משהבין כי רק מותה של סבתה היה לשחרר אותה, דוחף את Eréndira יוליסס להרוג את הזקנה. שני ניסיונות הראשונים יוליסס על החיים שלה על ידי הרעלה ונפץ הם נכשלו. לבסוף, דרבן על ידי Eréndira, הוא מרים את סכין מטבח ודוקר בגב האישה הזקנה. עם מותה של סבתו, כף ידו של Eréndira פתאום רוכשת קווים. היא מרימה את הגופייה של סבתה של זהב ובורחת למדבר. יוליסס נשאר לבד בוכה. "אין קול על פני האדמה יכול לעצור אותי," Eréndira אומר לנו בקול על שהיא נעלמת במדבר. "ואין זכר לאסוני נמצא אי פעם." External links * Your rating: -/10 Ratings: 6.9/10 from 448 users Reviews: 10 user | 4 critic קטעים מהסרט עם כיתוביות זרות- רק מהחלק השני thumb|right|332 px thumb|left|332 px thumb|right|332 px thumb|left|332 px thumb|right|332 px thumb|left|332 px thumb|right|332 px Category:Films directed by Ruy Guerra קטגוריה:מקסיקו קטגוריה:סרטי דרמה